Bitwa nad Lich City
Siły powietrzne Państw Nexusa Rycerze Niebios |2. walcząca strona = Siły powietrzne państw Przymierza Bermudiańskiego |Dowódcy 1. strony = Arcturus Lwowski Igor Marchlewski |Dowódcy 2. strony = Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku Zieqeu |Siły 1. strony = 7 dywizjonów myśliwskich, 2 bombowe oraz 4 śmigłowcowe |Siły 2. strony = 6 dywizjonów myśliwskich, 5 bombowych i 3 śmigłowcowe |Straty 1. strony = 4 dywizjony myśliwskie, 1 bombowy i 2 śmigłowcowe |Straty 2. strony = 3 dywizjony myśliwskie, 2 bombowe oraz pół dywizjonu śmigłowców}} Bitwa nad Lich City - wielka batalia powietrzna, w której wzięły udział siły powietrzne obu stron. Stoczona została 11 lutego 2016 roku i trwała ona praktycznie przez cały dzień, od godziny drugiej w nocy aż do dwudziestej trzeciej. Była to jedna z największych, jeśli nie największa, bitwa powietrzna w Wojnie Bermudiańskiej. Jeden z samolotów osobiście pilotował sam wszechmonarcha Arcturus Lwowski, który prowadząc 1. Pałacowy Regiment Powietrzny Nexusa strącił z nieba wiele maszyn, w tym pościgowiec Zieqeua. Sam jednak został ranny w trakcie walk, a jego samolot - poważnie uszkodzony przez pociski z maszyny Arcyherszta Netrolli. Ostatecznie walki zakończyły się brakiem zwycięzcy. Obie strony poniosły olbrzymie straty. Z siedmiu dywizjonów myśliwskich, dwóch bombowych oraz czterech śmigłowcowych Państwa Nexusa straciły cztery myśliwskie, jeden bombowy i trzy śmigłowcowe. W przypadku Przymierza z sześciu myśliwskiech, pięciu bombowych i trzech śmigłowcowych stracili trzy myśliwskie, dwa bombowe oraz pół śmigłowcowego. Preludium Zniszczenie Imanathnu znacznie osłabiło siły bermudiańskie. Aby się ratować musieli natychmiast działać. Wobec tego postanowili anektować Wolne Miasto Lich City, jedno z najważniejszych miast w okolicy. Neutralna metropolia stała się głównym celem działań wojny, jaka dotychczas je omijała. Jako jedno z największych i najsilniejszych miast portowych w okolicy szybko stała się areną walk o kontrolę nad Bermudią. Bardzo szybko Państwa zdołały zająć tereny anektowanej wiele lat przed wybuchem konfliktu Enverii. To wydarzenie doprowadziło do jej dołączenia do walk, ponieważ Kalasher kierujący swoimi Stalkerami, przed jej upadkiem był jej władcą i jednym z sojuszników Ceaudreanu w czasach kiedy toczyła się Wojna Ojczyźniana. Karl dał mu te ziemie za zasługi w jej czasie, kiedy to on i jego Front Armii Ludowej byli jednymi z głównych sojuszników nowo powstałej Federacji Bermudzkiej. Dołączenie Federacji do walk po stronie Przymierza tylko dolało oliwy do ognia. W rezultacie na tereny Enverii powstały bazy wojskowe, podobnie jak i na pozostałych terenach zajętych przez Państwa Nexusa. Część z nich nawet sama postanowiła przejść na stronę Lwowskiego. Wszechmonarcha dzięki swojemu wywiadowi odkrył, że na terenie Lich City lokalne lotniska przemianowano na bazy lotnicze Przymierza, a port - na główną bazę operacyjną Floty Zachodniobermudzkiej. lutego wszechmonarcha wydał rozkaz przygotowania floty wraz z oddziałami na Bermudii celem przypuszczenia ataku na terenuy zachodnie, by stamtąd, jako najmniej spodziewanego przez swoich wrogów kierunku przypuścić atak na Lich City, po czym przedrzeć się na wschód, zdobywając Piekło oraz Zeleagrad. Atak ten, wsparty inwazją od strony południowej otoczyłby z trzech stron te miasta, a szybkie domknięcie kotła na niemal nieograniczone oblężenie. W południe, 8 lutego 2016 roku do bazy w Enclave Capital City, stolicy Unii, zjawił się sam Lwowski w towarzystwie Rycerzy Niebios przybył do bazy lotniczej w mieście, po czym zapowiedział że w ciągu dwóch dni ruszy ofensywa przeciwko Przymierzu. Dowodzenie postanowił objąć osobiście, a swoim zastępcą mianował Igora Marchlewskiego, zaufanego przedstawiciela Stalkerów Kalashera i byłego pułkownika enveriańskiej armii. Tymczasem nie wiedząc nic o przygotowaniach Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku, przywódczyni Piekła, zdecydowała się zostać przywódczynią obrony niebios terytorium Przymierza do czasu przybycia posiłków z kolonii Federacji Bermudzkiej oraz planet Cesarstwa. Zieqeu, Arcyherszt Netrolli z Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, zdecydował się wesprzeć ją w walce. 10 lutego Trójca Lich City znalazła się w kropce, ponieważ większość mieszkańców dosyć biernie stanęła wobec koncepcji powstania miejskiego. Stanislausa Thatch-Avery zdecydowała się udać do Zębatej Twierdzy i poprosić Przemka Przemkowskiego, swojego chłopaka, o pomoc. Przemysław był przyjaciele przywódców obu stron, a po kilku godzinach zdecydował się, że najlepiej będzie, jak dziewczyna postawi na z pozoru najgorszy wybór - Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Wobec tego użyła jednego ze swoich pirackich okrętów - Nieskornej Bandany - do nawiązania kontaktu z Lwowskim. O 16:25 okręt wypłynął z portów Lich City, by następnie 2 godziny później znaleźć się w Stołecznej Enklawie. Flota Unii przechwyciła pojazd, po czym zgodnie z prośbą przedstawiła na audiencji wszechmonarsze. Rozmowy doprowadziły do teleportowania całej Trójcy i władz Wolnego Miasta do Unii przy pomocy kilku zaklęć. Tam, naradziwszy się z Lwowskim o 19:30 ostatecznie zgodzili się, że główna siła, nieważne jak i przy pomocy których wojsk, pójdzie przez Lich City, gdzie gangi wspomogą Armię Nexusa w wygnaniu Wspólnej Armii Bermudiańskiej z ich ukochanego miasta, a sam Wielki Układ wycofa się z granic miasta, które uznają za niepodległe polis. Gdy tylko okręt trafił o 21:13 z powrotem do metropolii połowa z władz została aresztowana przez siły Przymierza i Szeryfów, jacy teraz przejęli pełną władzę nad miastem, ale Trójcy udało się uciec z Opuszczonego Portu. Przebieg walk thumb|264px|Nexusiańskie myśliwce nad Lich City.W czasie gdy Trójca uciekła Szeryfom o 22:00 wydany został rozkaz wymarszu. Wszystkie maszyny latające oprócz okrętów powietrznych wzbiły się w powietrze. Podjęto decyzję o wstrzymaniu megajednostek, by skupić się na szybkim ataku, a następnie powrocie do baz, by skorzystać na tej słabości i się przegrupować, co pozwoliłoby na atak błyskawiczny. Lwowski zdecydował się poprowadzić główne natarcie, celem było Lich City. O godzinie 1:50 jednostki znajdowały się już w powietrzu, a bitwa rozpoczęta została punktualnie o drugiej w nocy. Arcturus rozkazał bombowcom zrzucać bomby wyłącznie na bazy wroga, a budynki pozostawiać nietknięte. Dywanowe naloty obróciły okoliczne lotniska w pogorzelisko i zanim cokolwiek mogło wzbić się w przestworza nexusianie zdobyli przewagę powietrzną. Mimo to Lilith zdołała poderwać myśliwce do ataku. Wkrótce w Lich City śmigłowce desantowały oddziały mające wspomóc siły Trójcy. Chociaż Samoobrona nie miała zbyt dużego pola do popisu zdołała wysłać kilka oddziałów z Eskadry Wyzwolicielskiej, by wspomogła Wielki Układ. Przymierze, jakie na ziemi było zajęte walką z partyzantami i komandosami postanowiło za wszelką cenę zniszczyć wrogą przewagę w powietrzu. W tym celu bazy nadały sygnał alarmowy. Zieqeu, który go odebrał, zebrał początkowo niewiele samolotów i śmigłowców, lecz wkrótce po tym jak minął Zeleagrad zdołał przylecieć ze sporymi siłami. O godzinie szóstej walka przybrała charakter bitwy na pełną skalęLot Zieqeua do Lich City wykorzystali generałowie stacjonujący w Unii, by przeprowadzić inwazję na netrollskie tereny oraz dokonać rajdów powietrzno-morskich na Piekło. W rezultacie to właśnie dzięki temu siły Lwowskiego mogły rozpocząć inwazję na wyspę mając pewność, że nic nie przeszkodzi wojskom wszechmonarchy. Przymierze Bermudiańskie za takie wydarzenia postanowiło zdegradować Zieqeua do roli konsultanta sztabowego.. Według relacji wielu świadków dzień był jak co dzień - walka między Trójcą, a Szeryfami. Jedyną nadzwyczajną rzeczą był ryk mnóstwa silników samolotów i helikopterów. O 7:30 większość nexusiańskich pojazdów cierpiała na brak paliwa. Postanowiono więc zostawić nieopodal dwa okręty, znane jako Żądza Sylwiany oraz Pięść Spoda. Przymierze miało łatwiej, gdyż mogło dolecieć do oddalonych baz. Wielokrotnie samolot Lwowskiego był pokiereszowany, wskutek czego musiał się wycofać i dokonać napraw na jednej z wielkich jednostek. Oddziały Przymierza, choć bardziej liczne niż Państw, nie były w stanie przeciwstawić się tak doskonale wyszkolonym pilotom. By móc mieć jakiekolwiek szanse postanowili wysłać bombowce do ataku na okoliczne lotniska, w tym także na okręty powietrzne, ale też i te morskie. Kiedy doszła godzina 9:12 w miejscach na terenie okupowanego Wolnego Miasta Lich City pojawiać się zaczęli wszelacy złomiarze. Na terenach gdzie rozbiły się maszyny doszło do ostrej wymiany ognia między Szeryfami, a Gangami. Mijały kolejne godziny, a bitwa wciąż trwała. Około 11:20 Eskadra wreszcie zajęła kilka pól, z których zrobiła dzikie lotniska w okolicach metropolii. W tym czasie większość terenów miasta zaczęła obracać się w zgliszcza. Na całe szczęście ograniczono się tylko do bombardowania miejsc zajętych przez komanda Układu bądź Przymierza, tereny neutralne nie oberwały szczególnie mocno, jedyne szkody wyrządzały odłamki, chmury kurzu i fale uderzeniowe. Chociaż paru cywili zginęło, przyzwyczajeni do generalnego chaosu w swoim mieście ludzie nie przejmowali się tym jakoś specjalnie. Gdy nastało południe walki osiągnęły wręcz kulminację. Siły Przymierza wysłały większość dostępnych w okolicy maszyn, natomiast Wielki Układ sprowadził nad niebo Lich City więcej okrętów powietrznych oraz samolotów i helikopterów. Wymiana ognia zrobiła się jeszcze ostrzejsza. Obie strony skracały ilość odpoczynku do minimum, aby wysłać jak najwięcej żołnierzy. Niestety, ciągłe karmienie pilotów chemią, jagodami, śmietaną i cukrem nie za dobrze im robiło. Zaczęli coraz szybciej się męczyć, a serca powoli wręcz ustawały. Maszyny ustawiono wówczas tak, by w chwili śmierci pilota włączał się autopilot, jaki miał bezpieczne sprowadzić nieboszczyka. Następne godziny zaczęły się układać coraz gorzej dla obu stron, ponieważ w powietrzu był kompletny remis. Około godziny 17:15 Lwowski zdecydował się wycofać sporą ilość pilotów. Wówczas stracił 2 dywizjony myśliwskie i 1 śmigłowcowy, a jeden z dwóch bombowych był praktycznie na wykończeniu. Rozkazał wówczas wycofać się bombowcom z pola walki. W trakcie odwrotu jednak jeden z dywizjonów bombowych został całkowicie zestrzelony. Wszechmonarcha odpłacił się tym samym - Rycerze Niebios z pomocą reszty pilotów zdziesiątkowali flotę powietrzną Przymierza. Jeden dywizjon został strącony, połowa jednego śmigłowcowego przestała istnieć, tak jak 2 myśliwskie. W końcu Lwowski spotkał się osobiście z maszynami Lilith i i Zieqeua. Arcyherszt ochraniał Zrodzoną w Mroku, natomiast Arcturusa wspomagały myśliwce Rycerzy Niebios. Pomimo ich ponadprzeciętnych umiejętności 1. Pałacowy Regiment Powietrzny Nexusa nie był w stanie w wielu wypadkach dorównać swoim odpowiednikom z drugiej strony barykady, to jest netrollskim asom przestworzy, których zadaniem była obrona władczyni Piekła oraz Arcyherszta netrollskich klanów. Wkrótce nastała 18:15. Obie strony były zmęczone walką. Na placu boju pozostawało coraz mniej maszyn latających. Lwowski zdecydował się wycofywać liczbę maszyn i zastępować jednostki bezzałogowcami. Dało to jednak jeszcze większe zniszczenia i wyczerpanie frakcji. W trakcie walk Lwowski, Lilith i Zieqeu musieli wracać do swoich baz, aby uzupełnić zapasy. W końcu nastała 20:34. Zmęczony walką Arcturus zaczął coraz bardziej zasypiać i dążyć do zakończenia walk. Rozkazał powolny odwrót. O 21:15 samoloty Lwowskiego ponownie spotkały sie z maszynami Lilith i Zieqeua. Walka była zawzięta i trwała ponad pół godziny, w trzeciej minucie w okolicy zostali już tylko Lwowski i wroga mu dwójka. Podczas jej siedemnastej minuty samolot Arcturusa stracił tarcze, po czym wszechmonarcha odpłacił tym samym. W dwudziestej trzeciej minucie walk Lilith zdołała oddać celny strzał, który poharatał mu prawą nogę. Udało mu się uśmierzyć ból i kontynuować walkę. Udało mu się odpłacić poważnym uszkodzeniem maszyny Lilith i Zieqeua. Demonetka została poparzona w twarz, przez co miała zwęglone prawy policzek i okolice prawego oka, a także całą brodęNie wiadomo jakim cudem została poparzona, ponieważ demony jej rodzaju wykazują dużą odporność na ogień wszelkiego rodzaju. Zieqeu miał nieco więcej szczęścia - jego lewa ręka przestała się ruszać z racji ran, wokół których skóra zrobiła się fioletowa. Wszystkie strony, z ciężko zniszczonymi maszynami i własnymi ranami, wróciły na okręty. Około 22:30 ponownie wystartowały maszyny obu stron. Wielki Układ zdołał zniszczyć lotniska, natomiast Przymierze Bermudiańskie dosyć mocno uszkodzić jeden z okrętów powietrznych przybyłych jako trzecia partia, gdy wcześniejsze musiały wracać do naprawy. Jednostka ta, na której był wszechmonarcha nosiła nazwę Admirał Threshkovscu. Jak się okazało po powrocie do Enclave Capital City 4 kwadranse później maszyna nadawała się wyłącznie na rozbiórkę. O 22:45 podjęte zostały ponowne próby zdobycia Lich City, lecz sił było zbyt mało, a zapasy się wyczerpały. Wraz z nastaniem 12 lutego walki zupełnie ustały. Obie strony, wyczerpane walką, nie wystawiły żadnych maszyn po wybicu 23:00, a pozostałe powróciły do swoich baz. Rezultat walk Bitwa nad Lich City miała opłakany skutek dla miasta - wiele dzielnic zostało uszkodzonych, przestały nawet istnieć całe osiedla. W ramach odbudowy Przymierze utworzyło prowizoryczne domostwa o nazwie Awiatka. Siedzeń było jak znalazł, z niektórych zrobiono też prowizoryczne łóżka. Życie w Awiatkach miało być tymczasowe do czasu stworzenia nowych bloków lub odbudowania starych. Zamiast tego wiele z Awiatek doczekało się modernizacji w całkiem solidne i wygodne konstrukcje. Pożary wybuchły w wielu dzielnicach miasta, a metro nie kursowało przez bardzo długi czas, podobnie jak tramwaje, trolejbusy, promy i kolej. Jedynymi środkami transportu pozostały prywatne samochody, taksówki bądź autobusy. Działo się tak z racji faktu iż oberwało kilka elektrowni tyberialnych, a choć naprawa i usuwanie awarii, jak również zagrożenia ekologicznego poszło szybko to jednak długo trzeba było czekać aż ostatecznie rozwiąże się te problemy. Dla uczestników Wojny Bermudiańskiej bitwa była nierozstrzygnięta, a oprócz tego zakończyła się poważnymi stratami. Dodatkowo miasto wciąż pozostawało pod władzą Przymierza. Trzeba było wylizać rany i szykować się na kolejną bitwę. W rezultacie tej wszystkie ofensywy zostały wstrzymane przez obie strony barykady. Wojna rozgorzała na nowo dopiero 16 lutego 2016 roku, kiedy ruszyła nowa nexusiańska ofensywa na Lich City. Wynikiem tego było słynne starcie o dzisiejszy Renzanian. Ordre de bataille Wielki Układ/Państwa Nexusa *7 dywizjonów myśliwskich (4 stracone) *2 dywizjony bombowe (1 stracony) *4 dywizjony śmigłowcowe (2 stracone) Przymierze Bermudiańskie *6 dywizjonów myśliwskich (3 stracone) *5 dywizjonów bombowych (2 stracone) *3 dywizjony śmigłowcowe (połowa jednego stracona) Przypisy en: Battle over Lich City Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Bitwy